1. Field of the Disclosure
In many industries, product marketing can be a challenging and complex process, and despite the underlying virtues of a product, marketing approaches continue to play a significant role in product success and ultimately the success of the vendor. Particularly, in modish industries, such as fashion apparel, fashion accessories, cosmetics, fragrances and other personal beauty products, the marketability of a product is determined in a large part by aesthetically pleasing product packaging and presentation. As such, the ability to develop and present a product in a unique and desirable manner is of the highest priority for vendors of modish products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the context of personal beauty products, a consumer may be more likely to purchase a product packaged in an aesthetically pleasing manner. Consequently, manufactures have developed techniques to conceal or obscure non-decorative and functional packaging components. Such techniques include the use of creative designs and colors on the exterior of containers. Other manufacturers have provided such decorations on both interior and exterior packaging parts to conceal components of the packaging or of the product itself. In the particular context of fragrance products, dispensing mechanisms represent a notable aesthetic challenge.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing, there is a continuous need in the industry for improvements in product packaging. Moreover, manufacturers continue to demand new and unique techniques related to product design and packaging in order to gain a competitive edge.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.